


Consumption

by ghostnovelist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Sexuality Crisis (Supernatural), Chases, Chuck Shurley is God, Crossdressing, Crying, Dresses, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminization, Good Parent Chuck Shurley, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dean Winchester, Overstimulation, Panties, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Scared Dean Winchester, Sexuality Crisis, Soft Dean Winchester, Stalker Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostnovelist/pseuds/ghostnovelist
Summary: Castiel is just a man.A simple, kind, quiet man who is sick.The chair croaks as Castiel leans back on it while he watches Dean from the heavens. Castiel sighs out a moan and digs his nail in his slit painfully.His toes curl when Dean smiles. His breathing hitches when Dean looks around, knowing there's someone watching him but unsure of what. His cock twitches and come paints his hand when Dean goes back to paying attention to what Anna is saying.Castiel is a simple man.A simple, kind, quiet and sick man with the desire to monopolize.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119
Collections: SomethingBlue42's Favorites





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> Porn that turned into plot that turned into Dean being a princess? Took a little break from writing. This is just a warm-up

Dean Winchester is a handmade creation; a split of an egg and a sperm spell but sculpted and perfected by the goddess themselves and brought to life by the highest order. 

Maybe Castiel is sick. 

A sickness given to him by Pestilence himself during the darkest hour of Dean's creation that is making him feel this way. 

Castiel shudders as another wave of pleasure starts at his toes and crawls it's way up to his brain making it go hazy with uncertainty. 

His mind, a large gear holding more than a eon worth of knowledge, is dizzy; it's swimming in a ocean of guilt and heart stuttering euphoria. 

Maybe, just maybe, Castiel is contaminated by a plague of sorts. A plague that makes his toes curl and wings arch whenever he stares at Dean for a little too long. Castiel is only a man. A simple, quiet, kind man with the ability to move mountains and Gods, he would move them for Dean. 

It's desire, Castiel thinks. A gift given by Himeros that Castiel usually rejected until when he noticed that Dean wears panties underneath his rough jeans and matching bras underneath even rougher flannels. 

It's want and Castiel is lying. Castiel wishes to be a simple man, he wishes to sleep and eat like the normal would but he's an animal. An Angel confined to the Heavens by nobody's orders except his own and Castiel is so very weak because of it. No man could watch another for eight-thousand seven-hundred and sixty days.

Castiel rocks his hips into his fist lazily as he watches Dean lotion his legs in a smooth motion. Dean is very feminine, confident in his own masculinity to wear pretty pinks and captivating cerulean lingerie.

Dean is special, so special that Castiel's hands shake when Anna goes near him to produce pheromones like a common whore. Anna is a lower being, something he could step on and split with his blade. A atom that should have never been a thought in Father's mind but alas, Castiel will simply have to deal with it. 

The Deadly Sins are out to get him; Envy, lust, and greed in particular. Castiel doesn't know what he did to stir the nerves of his fellow cosmic entities but right now he wants to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. 

Castiel doesn't hate Anna because Angels don't hate. They love all of God's creations after all. But he does loathe her which doesn't seem any better. He loathes how she kisses Dean with no love, how she bruises his lips with overwhelming lust and no care, how when they have sex Dean is always in pain. 

Castiel grits his teeth. He has to be a man to experience this. He has to be weak as a man and Dean makes the very marrow of his bones turn to dust with every breath he takes. Castiel is weak.

Castiel should have presented sooner. Always the late bloomer, always the last Angel but somehow God's favorite which is why Anna went after what was his. 

If Angels could kill, Anna would've been dead eons ago. Angel Law states that since Anna scent marked him first, Castiel can no longer try and claim his Omega. Hannah, unfortunately, needed a new vessel that day after trying to side with Anna.

Castiel licks his lips slowly as sweat prickles down Dean's hairy thighs and whispers something sinful in his family's tongue. He doesn't understand this, he isn't sure why he needs this Omega in particular. He's never found anyone attractive, the thought of mating with someone made him sick to his stomach but when he thinks of Dean–

Castiel groans deep in his throat, eyes closing for a second, and shudders on the cushioned seat.

He wonders if Dean can feel his heated gaze. If he can feel Castiel's eyes on him all day, every day, since the day he was born. Castiel knows everything about Dean. Even things the Omega might not even know himself. 

Castiel exhales lowly, letting his eyes go hooded as his hand ghosts over his throat. He squeezes his knot and more come pools on the cotton seat and under his ass.

Dean is an anomaly. A deviation. A Princess with the brightest soul that plants could use to photosynthesize.

Castiel sighs when his sixth orgasm dirties his hand once more and Dean slides pink stretch lace panties, that hold his cock and balls beautifully, over his legs. 

Castiel should be using his powers for something more pure but watching Dean dress so prettily like this from the Heavens make Castiel's grace hum with excitement. 

The Angel huffs out a low chuckle of disgust. What is wrong with him? He's lost. He's never wanted to experience lust, he never felt the need and his Alpha never yearned for someone; but Dean, Castiel wipes his cock and hands, Dean makes him rebel. 

A knock on Castiel's door and a few hushed Enochian words let him know that his family is ready for the big dinner. Dean seems to receive the same message when Anna appears at his door dressed in rags with her hair thrown up. 

Castiel rises from his chair and snaps his fingers to get himself clean then puts on the suit he got from Lucifer after his brother had chosen to rule over Hell; a crisp, white one that frames his body nicely. He clasps together the second button and smooths his hand over it while he looks at himself in the mirror. His hair is still mused messily and his eyes are devoid of any emotion.

Castiel looks down at Earth a final time, Dean's figure going blurry as he leaves with Anna, then walks out of his room with an unhurried flourish. 

Their rare family dinner is held at a posh restaurant with a dark interior, hanging lights, and glass tables accompanied by black chairs. 

A young lady with her blonde hair in a neat ponytail steps from the front booth and greets Castiel, telling him that his party has already arrived. Her heels and his white, steel tipped shoes are the only noise he focuses on as they walk. 

Castiel is escorted to a curtained entranceway. He bids the woman a gentle thank you and pushes past the curtains to be greeted by his family. 

Chuck, who sits at the end of the table with a kind smile; Gabriel who is sat in the chair on his left with whatever hooker he brought with him; Anna who is sat in the second chair at his right, next to Dean who plays with the hems of his lace sleeves nervously. Anna must've brought him here to brag, Castiel sighs inwardly. He wants to wrap Dean in plants and take over his body. He wants to take what's his. 

Other, lower Angels bow that fill the rest of the seats bow their heads respectfully at Castiel and he gives the same courtesy.

"Castiel! I'm glad you could make it." Chuck's smile is bright and all knowing. Castiel unbuttons his suit jacket as he walks to the chair next to his father. He throws the coat over the back of the chair and sits down. 

"Father. Family." Castiel greets easily then his eyes slide over to Dean. " _Omega."_

Beside him Anna stiffens, protective Alpha scent washing over her as she tries, and fails, to shield Dean from Castiel's calling. Dean's royalty, Castiel's just being respectful.

"Hey, Cas." Dean whispers, a small, kind smile on his lips.

"I have called you all here regarding my power reassignment." Chuck's voice booms loudly to get his pups to settle. Castiel sighs and loosens his tie. He really doesn't want to get into another argument again. 

Chuck has wanted to spend time with his sister, Amara, for a long time now so they can be in unison but that would require God to step down and hand his powers over. Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel were his first Angels so rightfully, the power could be passed down to any one of them but Chuck has been silent on who he decided it shall be until now. 

Anna leans forward over eagerly, ignoring Dean beside her who looks uncomfortable and out of place. Gabriel gives her a look and Castiel has a stifle a chuckle when Gabriel mumbles a few unkind words towards her then vanishes with his lover.

The rest of his family's grace thumps excitedly throughout the room. Everyone loves Father but they've seen how unhappy he has become so to pass down power is seen as a revolution of sorts.

"It has been a long time coming but I have decided who shall take a place." Chuck announces, eyes shining with grace.

Castiel rolls his shoulders and lets his eyes slip closed. 

"I have decided it be Castiel." 

Anna's wings make an unnecessary mess as she stretches them out in outrage when she stands up from her chair abruptly. Her eyes glow with angry grace and she glares at Castiel with challenge.

"Do you want to try me, _Beta?_ " Castiel raises an eyebrow, already popping open his cuffs and Anna growls defensively.

Castiel stands, his chair scraping against the wood floor, and extends his wings. Larger than Anna's and more intimidating.

"Pups. Castiel, please go take a breather, I would like to talk to Anna." Chuck's voice cuts through their stare down and Castiel gathers his coat and tosses it over his forearm before leaving the room. 

Castiel loosens his tie further and rolls his shoulders. It wasn't like Anna was going to become Father's successor. She's selfish and admires the abnormality of humans too much. She's also weak and an Beta at that. Castiel was always the first choice. 

So why didn't Dean pick him? 

Castiel sighs and sits on a wood bench outside of the restaurant, allowing the cool air to relax him. A pair of heels click on his left before coming to a stop right at the bench.

"Are you okay?" 

Castiel's eyes flicker to the shy figure standing next to the bench and his heart spasms in his chest. Dean does look magnificent in that dress; a mesh, mint, floor length gown with lace sleeves. He made a good choice sending that as a gift.

"Shouldn't you be asking your mate that?" Castiel snarks with jealousy. Dean smooths out the bottom of his dress to sit down on the bench and turns his head to look into Castiel's eyes.

"You've been watching me, haven't you?"

And with that, the crickets seemed to stop singing, the Earth stops rotating, and Castiel's grace stops in his body.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It always smells like rain even when it hasn't rained. Your scent is the most unique among the Angels and when I met you to announce the mating, it clicked." Dean explains, wrapping his arms around his waist and shivering just the tiniest bit. 

"I must look like a fool then." Castiel mummers as he drapes his coat over Dean's shoulders. 

"Anna wanted me to be as her mate so she could have a heir when she takes your father's power. But it seems like that's not what's happening." Dean tightens the jacket over his shoulders. Castiel frowns in disappointment; Angel insemination is always difficult. 

"And you?" Castiel can't help but ask. "What do you want?" 

"An Alpha. One that smells like a rainforest and honey and opens a jar of butterflies in my stomach whenever I see them." Dean looks down, his cheeks highlighted by something gold and glittery and lips glossed with a clear substance. 

A true masterpiece. 

"But the Angels say you're aromantic. You never wanted a mate or a heir so it might be selfish of me to–" 

"I like you!" Castiel shouts. The lightbulb above them breaks but Castiel can still see the shock on Dean's face. Since when has Castiel lost all of his decorum? 

"I've never felt any attraction. No lust or love and it was scary but when you were made I–" Castiel runs a hand through his hair and exhales nervously. "It was the first time I felt anything close to a romantic relation. But I was still figuring it out and Anna got to you first and it's against Angel Law to fight over an Omega. So I observed you since the day you were born. I watched and I couldn't stop." Castiel grips Dean's hands in his tightly. "Forgive me, Omega." 

Dean snorts then covers his mouth with his hand and laughs behind it. He smells overjoyed and comfortable. 

"No Angel has ever broken lightbulbs when confessing to me." Dean's voice is light and airy and Castiel's laugh comes out in an amused huff. 

"I was scared you would think my hesitation towards myself would cause you to think of me differently." 

"Angels don't get taught sexualities, it's fine to be confused. I was confused too." 

"Really?" His Omega, confused? 

"Yup. I thought I was transgender after I came of age and had to start dressing like Princess of Winchester. I liked putting on the dresses and the skirts and the, um, anyway. It made me feel pretty. I thought only girls were allowed to feel pretty so I thought I was meant to be a girl. Turns out I'm just a guy who likes dressing pretty. Nothing's wrong with it." 

Castiel nods sheepishly. He must seem stupid in front of such an intelligent Omega. 

"I would much rather mate a confused Angel then a asshole one." Dean says easily. Castiel's wings puff in excitement.

"You would like to mate me?" 

Dean stands up, something mischievous in his eyes, then steps out of his shoes and starts backing away slowly. 

"You have to work for it, Alpha." Dean winks then turns around and runs.

Castiel scrambles to pick up Dean's heels and chase after the loud, soul-moving laughter and beautiful Omega. 

It's freeing in a way that Castiel never thought it would be; to take what's his. To claim it back once again. The wind rushing past the open gapes in his body is blood pumping and the Omega in front of him is dizzyingly beautiful. Castiel's heart thumps against his ribcage painfully and tears gather in his eyes. This is his. _Dean_ is his. 

Castiel captures Dean right when they make it to a large field of grass. A baseball training ground, Castiel thinks after seeing the white spray paint and plates. 

They roll around in the grass and Dean is still giggling in amusement. The final position they roll into is Castiel pinning Dean down with Dean's legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Large flood lights shine down upon them, lighting Dean's face perfectly. 

"You caught me." Dean pants. Castiel, equally out of breath, leans down and kisses Dean with everything he has. Their lips are slippery with sweat and saliva but Dean's mouth tastes like another Heaven and Castiel will die before he loses it again. 

He wants Dean. He wants to take and take and _take._

"I caught you." Castiel parrots, hiking up Dean's dress and marveling wet patch on Dean's underwear. He presses his thumb against it, gently massaging Dean's hole. Dean gasps, tensing and closing his knees. 

"We don't have to continue." Castiel reassures, rubbing Dean's knee soothingly until he opens them again. 

"I've never–even with my heats. Anna and I never went all the way." 

"Neither have I. I'll take care of you, I promise, Omega." Castiel lifts up Dean's legs as he slides off the panties. Dean's legs are prickly with growing hairs and there's pimples on the insides of his thighs near his softened skin. Beautiful. Castiel takes his coat off of Dean's shoulders and puts it under his ass.

Castiel leans down on his stomach and squeezes his head between Dean's thighs then licks slowly at the tightened muscle. 

"D-don't!" Dean grips Castiel's hair. "Anna s-says it's gross."

Growling, Castiel delves deeper, moaning at the taste of his Omega. Anna's a liar. Dean yelps, squeezing his thighs and rocking back against Castiel's tongue. Castiel grips Dean's thighs and pulls him closer, making a mess of his chin, cheeks, and nose. 

"D-deeper." Dean digs heels into the dirt and moans. Castiel prods and pushes at Dean's rim and pushes his tongue in, licking at his walls. 

Castiel wants to consume. He wants to monopolize this Omega, he wants to wrap the Omega in his arms and keep him there forever. Castiel is a simple man after all and Dean will be his downfall. 

Castiel wishes he could see Dean but the fluff from his dress his in the way. He wonders what kind of face Dean's making. Castiel moans, allowing the noise to vibrate against Dean. Castiel pulls away, a strain of slick and saliva connecting from Castiel's lips to Dean's hole. 

Castiel leans forward, putting both of his hands by Dean's head. Dean's cheeks are a beautiful red and his lips and swollen from being kissed and bitten.

"You're so pretty." Castiel whispers then leans down to capture Dean's lips in other kiss. Dean's hands come up to grip the front of Castiel's shirt.

"Can I put it in?" Castiel unbuckles his belt and pushes down his pants and boxers underneath his balls.

"Be gentle?" Dean spreads his legs a little wider. 

"I will." Castiel uses one hand to spread Dean's cheek then grabs his cock and nudged it against Dean's hole before pushing it in slowly. Castiel lowers down to his forearms and holds Dean's hands and rocks his hips to slide in deeper. The movement makes an awkward squelching noise and Dean's scent flares in embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's normal, it's fine." Dean hiccups around a few tears and nods. Castiel peppers kisses on his face. "You took me so beautifully. Thank you for letting me have this, Omega." 

Dean's eyes flutter closed as he tries to relax and Castiel counts the freckles on Dean's face. 

Even the sun loves him. Plants sing when he's around and animals call for him. But he's Castiel's. Dean only belongs to Castiel no matter what. 

_A complete consumption_ , Castiel thinks, _that's what love is._

"You can move." Dean sniffles. Castiel bends down and licks Dean's bottom lip as he grinds his hips roughly against Dean's pelvis. Dean's moans, his eyes, his laugh, and his insides make Castiel's body hot. It makes grace beat inside of him so hard that he can feel it down to his toes. The knees of his pants are getting dirtied by the damp grass below them but Dean's cheeks are just a little pink and his moans are just a little loud and Castiel is falling in love. 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's waist and pulls him flush against his chest, moving his hips at a faster pace. Dean clutches the back of Castiel's shirt and gasps into the open air. His breath comes out hot and drool seeps out of his mouth as Castiel pistons his hips harder. 

"C-Cas! Right t-there!" Dean's eyes roll back and he shakes against Castiel's body. Everything between them is drenched with slick causing more wet noises to emerge from where they connect. Castiel licks and sucks at Dean's mating gland, groaning into the bruised flesh and his wings flare out with the intention of claiming. 

Dean's moans grow higher in volume and his thighs squeeze Castiel's waist. _"Fuckfuckfuck!_ 'M—" Dean's back arches and his cock jerks between them before he comes, painting both of their clothes. Castiel growls into Dean's skin and slams harder into the writhing Omega below him.

"Again," Castiel huffs and wraps his wings around the two of them. "Come for me again, Omega." he noses Dean's neck. Dean wails and turns his head into the soft feathers, wetting them with his tears as Castiel pushes past his prostate once again. 

"Alpha! A-Alpha!" Dean sobs, clenching tightly around Castiel as he's pushed over the edge. Castiel lifts his head and connects their lips before shuddering and filling Dean with his own orgasm. The flood lights above them stutter then break under the intensity of Castiel's grace and their kiss goes lazy and sloppy as they calm down and Dean whines when they separate. 

"We should get you home, Omega." Castiel mumbles against his lips while making no effort to move. Dean lifts his head to peck Castiel softly. 

"Stay with me?" Castiel rubs his neck against Dean's and rumbles happily. 

"Of course, Omega." 

Castiel ends up carrying Dean back to his family's manor when the sun begins to rise. The climb in through the window like teenagers and laugh like newly weds until they fall into bed and then there's no talking and Castiel is gone in the very being that is Dean Winchester. 


End file.
